


Shhh!

by DeansDirtyLittleSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dom Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Voyeur Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDirtyLittleSecret/pseuds/DeansDirtyLittleSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine trying to have sex with Dean while Sam sleeps in the hotel bed next to you, but you’re having trouble keeping quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shhh!

"Dean, stop," you giggled helplessly as the hand Dean was running up your leg hit a particularly ticklish spot, right behind your knee.

"Don't wanna," he grumbled against your shoulder before he resumed kissing your collarbone.

"But Sam..." you protested, half-heartedly trying to push him away.

"...is in the bathroom," Dean finished as he slid his hand under the tank top you were wearing and nibbled at your neck.

"Not anymore I'm not," Sam said as he walked out of the hotel bathroom, toothbrush in hand.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean grumbled as he rolled away from you.

"Hey, not my fault," Sam reminded him. "I would have loved to have my own room so you two could be alone, trust me."

"Yeah, it sucks that they only had one room," you said.

"Right? So do me a favor and keep your hands to yourself for a change, okay?" Sam requested as he tossed his toothbrush in his bag and dropped to the other empty bed.

That was asking a lot. You and Dean had only been together a few months and you didn't get to see each other very often. In fact, this was the first time you'd been together in almost two weeks. You could hardly keep your hands off of each other, which was annoying the crap out of Sam. To make matters worse, the only hotel in town was completely booked for some festival celebrating some flower everyone loved. You'd only lucked into this room because of a cancellation.

"No promises, Sammy," Dean chuckled.

Sam tucked a pillow behind his head and adjusted the blankets on the bed. "Dean, I'm serious," the younger Winchester said. He reached over and turned off the bedside lamp. Now the only light in the room was the dim glow cast by the tiny television in the corner. Sam burrowed under the covers, his back to you.

"Good night Sam," you said sweetly.

Sam looked over his shoulder at you. "Good night (Y/N)," he grinned.

Dean disappeared into the bathroom.  You stretched out, propped a pillow behind your head and stared at the rerun playing on the TV screen.  It wasn’t long before you heard quiet snores coming from the other bed.  You glanced over at Sam, noting that only the top of his head and his shaggy brown hair was visible under the blankets. You laughed softly to yourself.

The bathroom door opened and Dean came out, wearing just a pair of boxer briefs and a smile.  You looked up at him and grinned.  He stopped at Sam’s bedside and lifted the blanket.  “Sleeping beauty,” he murmured, laughing quietly.  He dropped the blanket back into place and crossed the room.  He dropped to the end of the bed, grabbed your ankles and pulled you until you were lying flat on the bed.

“What are you doing?” you whispered, trying to kick him.

"Shh," Dean hissed as he ran his hands up your legs, slowly caressing the inside of your thighs.  You sighed, relaxing under his touch.  He ran his fingers under the edge of the tight boy shorts you were wearing, his rough, calloused fingers sending shots of electricity through every part of you that he touched. A low moan slipped past your lips as his fingers ghosted over your rapidly heating center.

Dean stopped and leaned over you, one hand on either side of your head. He pressed his soft lips to your ear. "If you're not quiet, I'll stop. And believe me, you don't want me to stop." His hand slipped past the barrier of your shorts to caress your folds, flicking briefly over your clit.  “Do you understand me?” he asked, staring into your eyes.

You nodded, afraid to speak at all.  You definitely didn’t want him to stop.

Dean pushed your tank top up past your breasts, then captured one in his mouth.  His tongue circled the now erect nipple as he continued his exploration of your wet center.  When he slid a finger into you, biting at your nipple at the same time, you nearly lost it.  You could feel him grinning against your skin.

He kissed his way down your stomach until his lips were hovering over your dripping core.  You grabbed his head in both hands, forcing him to look at you.

“Dean, no…” you whispered, shaking your head.  You knew if he did what you knew he was about to do, you would not be able to keep quiet.

“Oh yes, baby,” he whispered.  “Remember, be quiet.”  He winked at you and you watched as his tongue darted out and licked a delicate stripe along your folds, finally settling on your clit.  He sucked it into his mouth as he watched you.

You felt the moan rising in your chest, so you slapped your hand over your mouth, barely containing it.  You dropped your head to the pillow beneath you, the waves of pleasure washing over you as Dean set to work.  His tongue slid inside you, followed by a second finger.  He moved them in tandem, his finger crooking just right to hit your g-spot.  You felt the orgasm building in the pit of your stomach and then you were exploding, heat rushing through as you rode it out.  A quiet whimper made its way past your lips.

Dean pulled away, quickly moving to hover over you.  “I told you to be quiet,” he said sternly, but his fingers continued moving inside you, extending the already unbearable emotions weaving through you.  He kissed you and you could taste yourself on his tongue.  It made you dizzy with desire.

You pushed at his boxers, desperate to touch him.  He helped you, shoving them off and kicking them to the floor.  You took him in your hands, running your hand up and down his hard shaft.  His breath caught in his throat, his eyes blown wide with lust.  He closed his eyes and bit his lip.

“Shh,” you whispered.

He grinned at you and kissed you, sucking your lower lip into his mouth.  He pushed your legs apart and settled between them, his cock nestled just at your entrance.  He continued kissing you as he slowly entered you, inch by glorious inch.

Unable to control yourself, you moaned Dean’s name, a little too loud.  He stopped moving and you both looked over at Sam’s sleeping form as he shifted position, burrowing farther under the blanket.  You waited with bated breath, wondering if Sam had heard you, praying he hadn’t.

Dean apparently didn’t care because he returned his attention to you.  He sucked at your neck and thrust into you, slowly at first, but soon he was moving more deliberately, his cock brushing your g-spot with each movement.  You nearly lost your mind and you matched him thrust for thrust, your hips snapping up to meet his, your nails scratching at his back.  It wasn’t long before you felt the familiar tension rising in you again, your climax building and building as you desperately tried to choke back the scream you felt coming on.  

Dean must have known you were going to lose it, because he put his hand over your mouth, and god damn it if he didn’t stop the delicious movements of his hips.  He put his other arm around your back and held your shoulder as he looked into your eyes..  He put his lips to your ear again.  “I want you to cum for me, baby,” he growled. “I want to feel you cumming all over my cock.”  

He gave a quick twitch of his hips, and you nearly fainted from the overwhelming feelings coursing through you.  Your eyes rolled back in your head and you sighed against his hand.  Dean moved his hand off of your mouth, put his finger to his lips, then he sat up on his knees, moving you so your hips rose off of the bed to meet his.  He pulled you toward him at the same time that he thrust into you, then he began rubbing your clit as he furiously pounded into you.  

It only took a couple of perfectly placed thrusts before you came undone, the tension uncoiling inside you and the undeniable bliss exploding through your entire body as you rode out your orgasm.

Dean stiffened and then his own climax took him, eliciting a satisfied grunt from him.  He fell forward, catching himself with his hands next to your head.  He kissed you and you could feel the smirk on his lips

“Fuck baby, that was hot,” he groaned.

Suddenly, the lamp on the table between the beds snapped on. “Are you two done?” Sam asked.  “I’d like to get some sleep.”


End file.
